


Not Usually by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Assassins, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Not Usually by FreezingRayneThat makes Claire smile, a flash of white teeth in the dark. He's dressed all in black, the sort of material that clings to his body like a second skin. It's most likely perfect for scaling the side of buildings to break into people's apartments.





	Not Usually by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Usually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69886) by [FreezingRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne). 



**Text** : [Not Usually by FreezingRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69886)  
 **Length** 0:04:36  
Podfic Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Not%20Usually%20by%20FreezingRayne.mp3)


End file.
